marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Storm (X-Men: Evolution)
| ally = | fam = (Sister) (Brother-in-Law) (Nephew) | xme = all | voice = Kirsten Williamson | other = MAU }} :Storm is from the Non MAU series . Ororo Munroe, who uses the codename Storm, is a , member of the , and a teacher at 's school for mutants. Biography Ororo Munroe was an orphan in . She was found and recruited by Professor Xavier into his X-Men and to be a teacher at his school. She found that her nephew was a mutant and tried to confront him over his powers. New recruits In her time with the X-Men, Xavier chose to recruit youngsters onto the team. She went with Xavier to a subway tunnel to find Kurt Wagner, whom they brought back to the Xavier Mansion. She and Xavier showed him around and gave him a device, capable of projecting him as a normal-looking person, causing Nightcrawler to exclaim that he was normal again. Storm however, asserted that he was already normal. Later that day, Toad came to the Xavier Institute and was attacked by Storm, whom under the orders of Xavier was scheduled to give the young man an entry exam. After Toad made his way into the Xavier Mansion, Storm asserted to Xavier that she believed that even his good heart made him blind sometimes. Toad chose to leave the Xavier Mansion, which prompted Nightcrawler to believe that he was not worthy of joining the team himself as he reasoned that he should quit. Luckily, Cyclops convinced him to join. She and Wolverine held a training demonstration for the students, of which was subject to some flirty banter between the two. She was not able to stop Wolverine from getting past the automated defenses, but succeeded in being able to stop him herself using an ice beam on him. The demonstration was ended by Charles telepathically, as the group had some financial issues at the time. Once Scott tried to figure out why they were even having the exercise, Storm explained the point to him and also debunked Wolverine's suggestions for some more dangerous ways to stop anyone from getting inside the mansion. Powers and Abilities Storm is able to manipulate and control the weather through her psionic connection to air currents, water vapor, and natural electrical energy on both large and small scales. Also able to sustain flight at high speeds and resist greater levels of heat and cold without any ill-effects. Storm possesses the psionic ability to control all forms of weather over vast areas. She can modify the temperature of the environment, control all forms of precipitation, humidity and moisture (at a molecular level), generate lightning and other electromagnetic atmospheric phenomena, and has demonstrated excellent control over atmospheric pressure. She can incite all forms of meteorological tempests, such as tornadoes, thunderstorms, blizzards, and hurricanes, as well as mist. She can dissipate such weather to form clear skies as well. Her precise control over the atmosphere allows her to create special weather effects. She can create precipitation at higher or lower altitudes than normal, make whirlwinds travel pointing lengthwise in any direction, channel ambient electromagnetism through her body to generate electric blasts, flash freeze objects and people, coalesce atmospheric pollutants into acid rain or toxic fog, and, along with her natural ability of flight, summon wind currents strong enough to support her weight to elevate herself (or others) to fly at high altitudes and speeds. Storm has also demonstrated the ability to control natural forces that include cosmic storms; solar, wind and ocean currents and electromagnetic fields. Storm can alter her visual perceptions so as to see the universe in terms of energy patterns, detecting the flow of kinetic, thermal and electromagnetic energy behind weather phenomena and can bend this energy to her will. Storm has been shown to be sensitive to the dynamics of the natural world, and her psionic powers over the weather are affected by her emotions. One consequence of this connection to nature is that she often suppresses extreme feelings to prevent her emotional state from resulting in violent weather. Personality Ororo is the most gentle and peaceful member of the X-Men, though she does have a temperamental side to her, usually in regards to her students, particularly her nephew Evan, getting hurt. She is shown to be claustrophobic and hate small, confined spaces, similarly to her comic counterpart. Ororo acts as a mother figure for all of the students at the institute, the ones she is closest to being Scott, Jean and Evan. She is extremely wise, patient, skilled in hand-to-hand combat and has a big heart. Ororo is often the one Jean turns to for relationship advice or comfort, acting as an older sister figure for her. Relationships Evan Daniels Evan Daniels is Ororo's nephew, whom she describes as her favorite due to how close they are, with Ororo being there for every one of Evan's basketball games and skateboard tournaments. Although Evan often gets into trouble with his aunt for slacking off in school, they are shown to greatly love each other. When Evan is affected by the Pow-R 8 beverage, Ororo worries that her nephew might be poisoned or worse. Evan joins the Morlocks, though, he does come back to fight Apocalypse and free Ororo from being one of the four horsemen. Jean Grey Jean and Storm are shown to have a really close relationship and a good friendship, with Ororo often being the person Jean turns to if she is having relationship problems or is in need of help. Jean is shown to view Storm as an older sister or an aunt and care very much about her. When Ororo is possessed by Apocalypse to be one of his four horsemen, Jean blames herself for it and bursts into tears, saying she knew something like that was going to happen and she should have stopped it, showing just how much Storm means to her. Scott Summers Scott and Jean being the first two students of the institute, Ororo is shown to have a close bond with Scott, acting as a motherly figure for him due to him having lost both his parents. It is possible Storm loves him like a son. Logan Logan is shown to be very close to Storm, often being by her side and it is hinted that the two might be in a relationship. Whenever Ororo finds herself in trouble, Logan is often the one to rush to her aid, claws out. He often refers to her as "Ro" and the two are shown to be equal in terms of charisma, leadership and tactics. The two often lead the X-Men in Danger Room sessions together. Background Storm was voiced by Kirsten Williamson. External links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Ororo Munroe (Earth-11052) at Marvel Database *Ororo Munroe (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:X-Men: Evolution Category:Heroes (X-Men: Evolution) Category:X-Men (X-Men: Evolution) Category:Mutants (X-Men: Evolution) Category:Horseman of Apocalypse (X-Men: Evolution) Category:Villains (X-Men: Evolution)